Finding Peace
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Ireland and America both had a sleepless night before a meeting, and both run late, resulting in them banned from the meeting. America manages to get Ireland to fall asleep, and then falls asleep himself.


**Author's Note: I'm back! As always, I do not own Hetalia, but if I did, the Celtics would have shown up, and I would have explored some of the nations' fears. In this one, America is scared that Canada hates him because of how he acts.**

Treasa sat outside of the meeting room, and sighed. She'd arrived late, and no one was allowed to enter once the doors shut. Idly, the Celtic nation wondered what they were talking about inside, but dismissed the thought. A hand on her shoulder startled her, and Treasa scrambled to her feet.

"Hey, it's okay! It's me!" Alfred yelped, and the other nation muttered, "Didn't sleep last night. Sorry."

"It's all right." The American laughed, and led the Celtic girl outside to a bench, where Treasa sat down, leaning against the younger nation.

"_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_" Alfred sang softly, and Treasa closed her eyes.

"_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_"

"_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah"_

"_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood, and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road, and these are the hands"_

"_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down and back up again_

_You're in my blood; I'm not a lonely man"_

"_There's no load I can't hold_

_A road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors"_

"_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah"_

"_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah"_

"_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look in the eye"_

"_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_A road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_"

"_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah"_

"_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah"_

"_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah" _When Alfred finished, he glanced down at Treasa, and smiled when he heard soft snoring from the Irish nation. Voices surprised him, and he nodded himself, before he remembered that he hadn't gotten any sleep either.

" _I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow_

_what you say" _Alfred sang, his own eyes closing as he fell asleep. Canada was passing by, and shook his head, but headed over to the sleeping nations.

"_When I'm gone..._

_When I'm gone.._

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone" _the Canadian crooned, smiling at his brother.

"_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk...Ohh_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

"_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_Its got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you"_

"_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

"_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

"_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_ Canada finished, and lightly placed a hand on the sleeping American's forehead, whispering, "I could never hate you," as he stood and left. America smiled in his sleep, because that nightmare was gone.


End file.
